bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Nigeria 4
Big Brother Naija 4 (known specifically as Big Brother Naija: Pepper Dem) is the fourth series of Big Brother Nigeria. Background Twists *'Public Selects Final Housemate:' For the first time in the franchise history, the public will get to audition online for the last spot in the house. Auditionees will be given three days to enter and then fans will be able to vote via the website.Big Brother Naija (BBNaija). "For the first time ever, one #BBNaija Housemate will be voted into the House by you! Proudly brought to you by @Bet9jaOfficial." 21 February 2019, 4:01 PM. Tweet. It was later revealed that ten personalities were chosen and the audience were able to vote between March 21-31, 2019 for one personality to enter the house..Big Brother Naija (BBNaija). "A thread: Now that you have seen your faves and know exactly why they are your faves, you know exactly what what you want in the House. Biggie gives YOU the chance to select the last 2019 #BBNaija Housemate. Proudly brought to you by @Bet9jaOfficial." 15 March 2019, 4:01 AM. Tweet. The selected housemate's real identity would not be revealed to the viewers. *'Veto Power Game of Chance': The winner of the veto power would have the power to save another housemate from eviction and replace the saved housemate with another housemate. However, the winner of the veto wouldn't be immune from nominations. In addition to that, the HOH's only power would be immunity, due to the HOH's normal power consisting of the new power that the Veto Power Holder possesses. *'Bet9ja Coins:' Similar to Big Brother 19 (UK), the housemates would be able to compete in tasks to earn coins.https://africamagic.dstv.com/news/it-s-raining-bet9ja-coins-in-biggie-s-house **'Week 1 Eviction': During Week 1, the housemate with the lowest amount of Bet9ja Coins would be evicted from the game. *'Additional Housemates': On Day 31, two extra housemates, Venita Akpofure and Elozonam Ogbolu, entered the game. The next day, on Day 32, two more housemates, named Enkay Nkechinyere and Joe Abdallah, entered the house. Finally, on Day 33, a housemate named Cindy Okafor entered the game. *'No Eviction': During Week 12, there would be no evictions. However, there would be fake nominations. Housemates Potential Housemates It was initially announced to the audition that one additional housemate would enter the BB Naija house. On March 15, the official ten potential housemate personalities were revealed to the public. They then had eleven days to vote for which personality to enter the house. Nominations History Game History Controversies Petition to Ban the Show The Muslim Rights Concern, also known as MURIC, wrote a petition to the President of Nigeria, Muhammadu Buhari, asking for Big Brother Naija to stop airing and to be banned. He quoted, "We are being forcibly dragged to a world of nudity, shamelessness and open promiscuity. Inmates of BBNaija kiss, romance and engage in sex openly. BBNaija is bohemian, anti-social, crude and immoral. It constitutes a potent danger to every home. BBNaija is satanic. It is unacceptable. “Where are our norms and values? Is it part of African culture to engage in sex in the open? Where are the authorities? Is the Ministry of Information and Culture sleeping? Is the National Orientation Agency on sabbatical? Who will protect our children from this despicable onslaught? Who did this to Nigeria? “This reality show is dragging our children into a life of moral debauchery. It is robbing them of the last vestiges of honour. It is deleting the word ‘shame’ from their vocabulary. BB Naija has alienated our youth from the elders. A yawning lacuna now exists between the young and the old. Irreversible social crisis looms." Khafi Kareem Khafi made international headlines after entering the Big Brother Naija house, as it was reported by British tabloid, The Sun, that she had been denied permission by the Met Police to take time off to appear in the show. Khafi's representation denied these claims and accused them of running a story of sensationalised events, whilst also threatening legal action. Following a sexual encounter with fellow housemate, Ekpata Gedoni, an internal investigation due to a rule within the Met Police that officers are obligated to behave professionally, whether on duty or off duty. Trivia References External Links * Official Site Category:Seasons Category:Nigeria Seasons